Target Status: Time Lapse
by Yamsassi
Summary: Luka can see things... Things normal people can't see. Time events, things that will happen, things that have happened, things that are happening. There's only one person aside from her parents who know this... And that person will stop at nothing to capture her target. [Where the hell is the action genre when you need it? Not sure how to categorize this sorry not sorry]
1. Target Status: On The Run

_**[Code]  
**_

_[Centered italics ;; Visions of the future, past, and present]  
(Bordered with horizontal lines)_

_[Left-sided italics / Regular italics ;; Flashbacks / Thoughts / SFX]  
(Never bordered with horizontal lines)_

_[_**_Bolded _**_;; Authors notes]  
__(Do not usually appear until the end of a chapter, or appear before, pointed out with brackets)  
_

_[Underlined ;; Foreign language]  
(Does not appear in the story too much, so it won't be that big of a problem)_

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

**I'm really sorry, I wanted to do a geeky story with useless code and everything lol sorry *slapped*  
To be honest, this story doesn't have much of a plot, but I will be focusing on this a lot more and will do my best to update it. Until then, I have officially dropped all other projects until further notice. **

**Also, as a warning, this chapter is mostly a prologue explaining the crappy plot I have decided to scrape together for this okie bye now**

Please enjoy, and hope this doesn't burn your eyes.

* * *

_**[Target Status ;; On The Run]**_

_Run, run, run...!_

All Luka could think about was running, to get far away from here. This land. And to do so quickly. It didn't matter that she was practically naked in only her panties and a tank top, or that the only protection her feet wore were the thin slippers that were about to slip off her feet and get lost in the dust. It didn't matter that it was in the middle of the night, that she was running over fence and fence, or that she was leaving her house behind for what could be forever. All that mattered, was simply enough, if she could get out of here alive.

That was a pretty big if. After all, with the type of heavy metal _they _have decided to bring out... Chances were slim. But that was okay, Luka liked her chances. It gave her a chance to improve her athleticism skills in the process, but...

How much use would that be if she was dead?

Now, you may be wondering, _what's the big deal? Why does she have to run? _And let me answer you with this; You may not believe what I'm about to tell you, but that's fine. In fact, that would be good. But, whatever, whether you believe me or not is fine either way.

Our dearest heroine... Luka. She's a little different from all the others. She knows this. In fact, it's quite obvious that she isn't the same as any other typical human. She... She sees things, things regular people can't see. Glimpses from past events, what's happening now and what is to become. Things that can ensure her safety, or things that can completely endanger herself.

Luckily, she got a head start on _them _due to her special abilities.

Yeah, that's a lot to take in, isn't it? Like I said, whether you believe me or not is fine, it doesn't matter either way. I won't try to convince you that it's the truth. Why would I? But I can tell you more. Why? That I am not even sure of...

If you want, you can turn back now. Nothing happened. But, if you want, you can continue on, see the story... Seriously, the leaving point is here. If you understand... Proceed.

* * *

_Deep vibrations running underneath her feet. Screaming. A child crying out for his mother. Oh hey, wasn't that Ryuto?_

_Luka on instinct assumed an earthquake, and jumped out of bed. There wouldn't be time to get dressed, and admittedly, she was a tad embarrassed about what she had decided to wear. But it had been hot out, so could you really blame her?  
__Well, whatever the matter, she kept her head level, and walked to her desk. In reality, she was trembling, she was afraid. Who wouldn't be afraid? But she wasn't panicking, she wouldn't panic..._

_She was already on her knees, ready to cover herself, when a sweet voice, angelic really, came from the doorway. It was unfamiliar to her ears, and stopping all actions, Luka turned her head to the door._

_This girl looked just as angelic as her voice did. Long teal hair, vibrant teal eyes... But a smirk that simply told you this girl was a devil with a sweet exterior._

_"Ah, Luka, sweet Luka..."_

_How did she know her name...?_

_"I know you... I know all about you... You don't recognize me? Isn't that a shame..."_

_The girl approached Luka, and there the pinkette saw that there was a whole police (or what appeared to be) force behind this teal-haired girl in her house. Wha...?_

_She smirked even more widely, and tilted Luka's chin up towards her. The older woman snarled instinctively. This girl seemed like bad news._

_"Miku. Hatsune Miku. Ring any bells?"_

_Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku... The name, it was familiar... And then it hit her._

_"It's you!"_

_"Yeah, it's me. And guess who you are?"_

_"...?"_

_"My prisoner. Megurine Luka, you're coming with me."_

* * *

It was then, after she had woken up with a start, that Luka knew she had to run. It wasn't just a bad dream, she _knew _it wasn't. Miku was after her, and she knew that the tealette would not stop at anything, and I mean anything, until she got her target. Luka was on the run, she had to run. If she didn't, well...

What was the worse that could happen?

Okay, okay, I suppose that I should tell you the scoop on Miku, right? Well, ten years ago, she and Luka were really good friends. Real tight, you know?

It was one of those days where the tealette would suggest they do something stupid. Like, utterly stupid. Something like going to the park in one of those cardboard dragon costumes you'd see in school plays. Of course, being six, it was a normal occurrence for Miku to dream big and childishly.

_"No, but seriously, think about it! Wouldn't it be fun to, oh, I don't know, scare one of the older kids like Kaito?" Miku asked, her eyes shining brightly at Luka as she thought about it. The ten-year old, somewhat more mature than the enthusiastic tealette, chuckled somewhat nervously._

_"You know, I don't think he'll be overly scared of someone like you. You're far too cute for that."_

_"But...! Dragons are scary!" Miku exclaimed with a pout, and then puffed her cheeks out. Luka grinned and poked the younger's nose._

_Geez, Luka thought, she's so cute. "Dragons are scary, yes-You're not."_

_"Uwaah, Luka, you meanie! I am scary! Raawwh!"_

_"Doing that makes you way more cuter." Luka pointed out cheekily, and kept walking. Miku let out a groan and rolled her eyes, stepping up the pace._

_"I'm not cute! I'm scary!" The tealette grinned. The elder of the two sighed, smiling, and grabbed her hand. "Heey, Lukaaa, let's be friends forever!"_

_Luka looked at Miku, somewhat confused, but nodded all the same. She didn't understand why she was saying this now, but that was okay, she did say quite a few random things... "I promise, I'll be your best friend forever!"_

_"Pinkie promise?" The pink-haired girl couldn't help but to giggle. That Miku wanted to be sure. "Hey, I get to cut off your pinkie if you don't!"_

_"Aw, you won't actually do that, now will you?" Luka asked. Miku puffed out her cheeks, and nodded, as if saying 'I will!'. "Okay, okay, I give in! Pinkie promise, pinkie promise!"_

... It was probably for that reason that Miku was doing this... Because Luka broke that promise...

Luka already knew what Miku wanted from her. And it certainly wasn't to cut off her pinkie, but rather to collect information from her. The only one aside from her parents who knew about her ability to see glimpses of time events was none other than that certain tealette.

She wasn't an idiot. From the moment she heard 'You're my prisoner', Luka knew the story, she knew what was going on. She knew what would happen if she let herself get caught... She wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't going to let _them _do that to her.

A low rumbling could be heard in the distance, and small vibrations moved under her feet. Luka frowned, and ran even faster. Admittedly, she felt bad for leaving everyone behind, but... What were you going to do about it?

_"Waaaaah!"_

Ryuto's scream.

It had already begun.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of that, and please make a note that 50% of this was written at six in the morning with no sleep. c:**

**I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this or not but I think I will xD**

**Some feedback would be nice by the way, criticism as well. I'd love the chance to help improve my writing.**


	2. Target Status: Under The Radar

_**[Target Status ;; Under The Radar]**_

"Hm... She isn't here..."

At first came silence, but then a fit of giggling seized the teal-haired girl, which soon escalated into laughter. This laughter was enough to make a few tears roll down her cheeks, and a nearby officer stared at Miku dumbly.

"Oh? Aha, don't mind me... It's just that..." She took this moment to wipe her eyes, still giggling in between sentences and words. "Luka was always a runner, so why did I think that would change now?"

A peaceful silence settled over the duo, before Miku finally spoke again, with more power and authority in her voice. It wasn't for nothing that she was the leader on this

"Tell the others we're moving out. Luka isn't here, and she won't be coming back."

The officer stared at Miku for a second, and even had the gall to ask, "How do you know? You're just the one whose supposed to tell us where Luka is."

She giggled, and then gave a hard stare to him. The officer stiffened, unable to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, more specifically to him and his ego. "Hehe... You're damn right I am! And I'm also the one who has permission to blow your brains out with a gun if I so desire, so listen to my orders or you'll return home in a ceramic _jar_, you got that?"

He gulped and nodded nervously, mentally cursing as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. This woman could be just scary at times. "R-Right away, miss." And so with a bow, he walked away rather quickly (you could pretty much call it a run, actually) to inform the others. Miku chuckled, having this kind of power, this authority over others... It was nice.

It gave her a sense of security.

_Something you were supposed to give me._

She looked out the open window. She hummed a light note, watching the machinery underneath Luka's house. They unfortunately wouldn't be needing that kind of heavy power now, not tonight. Miku waited a moment, feeling rather serene and elegant.

"You have to stop running, or you'll leave me behind... Luka..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Four hours. Four straight hours, the only break she took being to sit down on a bench and reassure herself that everything would be alright... While of course, being stared at weirdly by the occasional bystander that would walk by. Not that her messy hair and attire didn't helped much.

Luka was already outside of town, and running alongside the road. The short gasps of cold air seemed to puncture her lungs and all of her body ached. She was sweating madly, and she really, really needed to take a potty break. She did her thing behind a bush (I will spare you the details), and continued on her way. A few more minutes, and she just couldn't take it anymore. The exhaustion was way too much. She veered off to the side and collapsed onto the side of the road.

She panted, cheeks red with both the strain of her running and with the embarrassment as she recalled a few moments in the past few hours, including when a group of teenagers had walked past her, snickering and whispering raunchy insults galore.

Well. Excuse her.

She sighed and stood up, wincing at the throbbing pain she felt. She had lost the slippers and decided to just ditch them, and was wishing that she hadn't. The gravel cut into her feet and blood seeped from the scratches and scrapes. She limped her way ahead. Just this bit of road and then she'd find herself in a forest where she could probably shelter herself. For a while, anyways.

Luka couldn't help but to sigh in relief as the slightly damp grass squished under her feet. It certainly beat the rough pavement.

Being truthful, Luka had never been this far out of town. She never had much a reason to drive to other cities... She moved her way through the bushes, and suddenly winced, clutching onto her stomach. Hunger.

_You can overcome it... You can last like, twenty days without food, stop being such a baby. _Luka thought, and stood up straight, unable to help the wince that escaped her mouth. Then there was also that damn exhaustion that wouldn't go away unless she hunkered down for a few hours. She sighed, but stopped all action suddenly. A rustling sound caught her attention, and she turned her head in that direction, all of her senses alert. She stayed silent, adrenaline pumping into her veins.

_Fwshh, fwshh._

"Hello...?" Luka was certain of it now, there was something in those bushes. And she certainly wasn't planning on finding out what, freaking hell, Miku could be behind them for all she knew! She turned around, planning to take a different approach, a new route. She hissed, a sudden dizziness taking her over. She had been feeling rather queasy before, but this... This kind of dizziness, it was all the confusion, frustration, and queasiness she had felt in the past few years, jumbled into one.

It was absolutely painful.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." She muttered continuously, staggering, trying to walk, just a few more steps, at _least _out into the open...! That feeling, not being able to reach the few damn steps you wanted to take, the frustration of just not being able to... It was too much.

A person stepped out into view. Luka honestly couldn't tell who it was, a mixture of the dark and exhaustion hindering her eyesight. They spoke with a somewhat concerned voice, and the pinkette relaxed somewhat. Those deep masculine tones, it couldn't be Miku's voice...

"Huh...? Who are..."

... A peaceful silence overtook her mind, and a black beginning ensued.

* * *

_Transition..._

* * *

Luka's eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly, only for her nose to come in contact with someone's cheekbone. "Augh!" She shrieked in pain, able to actually hear a cracking sound, and laid back down, clutching her nose with both eyes closed. She was so confused, and her head pounded. She opened her eyes, vision blurred slightly. "Nwha da hell?!"

"Oops, sorry." A masculine voice spoke, chuckling somewhat. Luka recognized it to be the same voice that had spoken to her in the last few minutes of her consciousness. Speaking of which... Where the hell was she?

Of course, instead of asking the perfectly logical question, she responded with something totally different. "Why the hell were you on top of me?" She glared up at him, as she slowly removed her hand from her face. "And pass me a tissue, would you? It feels like it's bleeding..."

The man chuckled even more, and grabbed a tissue out of the box on the stand next to them. He handed it to Luka, who took it, muttering a small

'thank you'. She hated the politeness that had been engraved into her, but she couldn't help it—she was just raised that way. "Well," he began, Luka looking at him expectantly, wiping what had been indeed blood out of her nose. He got off of her and sat next to the pinkette. "I was planning to do _something_ to you, but you woke up and—"

Realization caused Luka to lose all responsibility for her actions, and she raised a leg to kick the man, her heel (which she realized, had been bandaged up, probably by this man) digging into his back. "What. Did. You…"

"Relax, relax, I kid, I kid! Man, are city people _always_ this uptight?" He asked, chuckling even more as Luka lowered her foot back into position, glaring at him, urging him to continue. "I was actually there, waiting for you to wake up. See your reaction, you know?"

"You're weird, you know?" Luka asked as she imitated his voice, crossing her arms.

"Aren't we all a little weird?" He asked, standing up.

"You're weirder than I am, look at your hair!"

The man faked a look of offense. "Hey, hey, it's a fashion statement! I am a certified samurai, I'll have you know!"

Luka rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, take a look around, why don't you. Oh, my name is Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo." Gakupo introduced himself with a smile. Luka nodded in acknowledgement. She wasn't about to say her own name just yet. She noted that she was most likely in a cabin of sorts, and then realized something. She looked down, and was shocked. She was clothed. Like, in actual clothes. Pyjamas.

"Did you dress me?" Luka was absolutely horrified at the thought. She had not been wearing a bra at the time (which she, like many things, absolutely regretted not having done).

"No, not at all." Gakupo smiled. "It was someone else who did it. A girl, thankfully. She offered to do it, actually. Do you want me to call her over here?"

"Er… Sure, I guess that'd be nice…" Luka mumbled, somewhat taken aback. Well, he had the decency to let someone else do it, at least.

Gakupo nodded, and stood up. "Wait one second, I'll go grab her."

The pinkette nodded, and waited, closing her eyes with a sigh. There was so many things she wanted to know. Like why was she even here in the first place? Were they going to hand her to Miku? God, she sure hoped not…

_Even if I kind of want to see her again… _

No. That wasn't what she wanted at all.

She cleared her mind, and zoned out. She barely noticed Gakupo returning until she heard his voice. "Hey, I have her."

Luka turned her head, and saw not one, but two people, maybe three heads shorter than the self-proclaimed samurai. "Who are they?"

"… They?" Gakupo repeated, and chuckled. "No, _her_."

"You're kidding me, right?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow. "There are two people." If she looked, yes… She could see two children. A blonde-haired girl with a rather ridiculous bow on top of her head, and a blonde-haired boy with his hair done up in a ponytail. She assumed them twins.

"Huh… What…?" Gakupo looked genuinely confused, and the blonde girl looked down, her twin turning his head with a concerned expression. He seemed to be whispering to her. The girl smiled and nodded.

"That's… Len… Rin is Rin…" The girl said quietly, Luka only being able to just hear her words. Just. "Rin… Rin is… happy… to meet you…"

"Len…? Isn't that your imaginary friend?" Gakupo asked dumbly, giving an odd look to Rin.

Rin suddenly looked distressed, and her eyes widened considerably. "Len… Len isn't… He isn't… He isn't imaginary!" Luka was sure that she detected tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes, and there they were, rolling down the sides of her cheeks. "He's… He's real…! Why…? Why does nobody see him?!"

"R-Rin, calm down…" Gakupo muttered, looking worried.

"I can see him…" Luka said, trying to put on a reassuring smile to calm Rin down.

Rin looked up at Luka with wide eyes, a spirit that appeared to Luka as a frail one. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her, although she wasn't sure for what. "R-Really…? You… You… Can…? T-Then… Describe him to Rin!"

"A bit taller than you, spiky blonde hair, ponytail, right?"

"Y-Yes!" Rin grinned widely, running up to Luka. "W-What is… What is your name? Rin… Rin wants to be your friend! Len wants to be your friend too…!"

"My name is Luka." The pinkette couldn't help but to smile warmly at the blonde's enthusiasm.

Gakupo suddenly whined. "You never told your name to meeeee…!"

"That's because I don't trust you." Luka shot back, rolling her eyes. Rin giggled, and Len appeared to be smiling.

"Luka… Luka is now… Rin's best friend!" Rin exclaimed, but then gasped a small 'oh' and turned her head to look at Len. "But… Len is still Rin's best friend too! Len and Luka are also friends, right?"

Len nodded.

"Then… Len, Rin and Luka are all… best friends!" She giggled.

"What about me?" Gakupo asked, looking confused. "I want to be friends with Luka too."

Rin glared at Gakupo in a childish manner, cheeks puffed out. "Gakupo can't be friends with Luka, because Luka can only have two friends when she's here! Rin already… She… Rin decided that… Len… and Rin… They will be Luka's friends!"

Luka was left chuckling, her worries pushed to the back of her mind.

* * *

_"Let go of them...!"_

_"Them? There's just this puny girl. Have you gone insane as well, Luka?" Miku giggled, holding Rin by the arm. Rin was reaching out towards Luka, tears spilling from her eyes. Len looked frustrated, more stressed than a kid his age should be._

_"Besides, he's already dead. Give in, or I'll kill her too."_

_Luka couldn't see anything, nothing but Miku looking at her with such triumphant eyes, reaching out her hand along with Rin. Rin was struggling fiercely... The sight... It was enough to make her heart pound with fear. Fear... _

_She wasn't going to let Rin and Len die. They would have to go through her first. So that's why... That was why she was finally going to give herself in, to mold into Miku's command... Besides, whatever they wanted from her... It couldn't be that bad, right...?_

_"I... I will..."_

* * *

Luka gasped. What... What was that...? A time event... But... When...? It was the future, certainly, but... What...?

"Is... Luka... alright?" Rin asked, tilting her head. Luka looked at Rin, staring at her blankly for a second. It took a while for her mind to process the information, before she smiled, albeit nervously.

"N-No, I'm alright... I'm better than good... I am kind of hungry, though."

"Rin will get you something to eat! Come on, Len, let's go!"

_... How long will it be...? _Luka thought as Gakupo watched her, looking somewhat concerned. _How long will it be... Until then...? Miku... _

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

**Well, this one was pushed out pretty quickly, huh? I started developing the story a bit more during band class, and I now have a backstory for Rin and Len. The reason he can't be seen by Gakupo is all worked out and stuff, and I'm trying to give Luka a snarky kind of character with a soft heart, so expect her personality to be all over the place. xD *dead* Now let's hope I have enough in me to squeeze out another chapter, ehe.**

**Anyways, feedback would be nice~ **


End file.
